halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Unfortunate Community Hearing
RfDA (11/1 Sysop) *'Support' — Okay, from what has happened before, and now all this, I feel it may actually be best for Ajax to have his Adminstration rights removed. Love is Noise Love is these blues 18:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Nothing personal, Ajax - *'Support' — For me, this has gone from a personal matter to being an overall concern for all at Halo Fanon. It's best to think about what's best for the community as a whole, and many users can testify to the fact that being on the receiving end of Ajax's unjust actions are unpleasant as well as counterproductive. There is no glory without honour 19:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - During the two years I've been on this site, I've seen Ajax maintain himself as an admin would, well... never. While his writing has set multiple precedents and is one of my favorite series on HF, his treatment of users new and old has been far too unacceptable. Nothing personal, but I just wanted to voice my opinion. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 19:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' — I'm all up for giving him a second chance; however, even through his probationary period he has continued to act in a way that sets the administrative team of this site in a bad light, and has constantly violated the terms of his probation. Nothing personal, but I feel that he was given his second chance, and he blew it. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 19:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' — He didn't seem to even care when he was warned, not to mention he was highly disrespectful towards his fellow admins that warned him of this happening. His bad attitude and failure to act accordingly as an admin are worthy of punishment. Sorry, Ajax. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 19:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'- Has had plenty of chance to redeem himself, has failed time and time again.-- *'Mild Support' - While I'm willing to swing both ways on this, I think that Ajax has had more than his fair share of chances to prove that he is a capable administrator. Odds are I'll change my vote on this, as I'm still thinking on it. --Do not insult me. 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Hate to admit it, but seeing as he'd had his fair share of chances already, I vote for stripping him of his admin responsibilities, as it seems he can't handle them. There is a limit to how often one is allowed to screw up without redemption, and I think he's reached it. No offense, I don't like this at all, I truly mean that. -- *'Mild Support'- I'm sorry, but Ajax's behavior is too highly unbecoming of an Admin. Perhaps he can have them back when he proves he can be responsible with power. - *'Mild Support' — Nothing against him, but if he's having problems in his life outside Halo Fanon, and they're bad enough for him to project them on to here, taking away some responsibilities might be a good thing.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - An admin must be expected to act with just, controlled, and responsible actions. If one has proved he cannot on multiple occasions, he has no right to be an admin. User:ODSTHawkins Comments Probation (11/3 Sysop) *'Low Support' — While it seems like i've put a lot of time into a removal of Administrator status, i'm going to reluctantly vote in-favor of allowing him one more probationary period prior to the removal of rights or the probation itself. Although, if this were to happen, people should note that another probation would allow the Administration, without a community vote if he fucks up again, to permanently remove Ajax' Administrator rights on Halo Fanon. *'Low Support' — As per Tony. Ajax is a great contributor, and he has good potential for Administration, should he ever decide to actually tap into it. However, if he does something seriously bad again, that's all she wrote. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 16:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' — Ajax has been an editor here as long as I have, and in that time, I have seen him do some wonderful things that really brought the site together--Necros being a prime example. As a person who's had a lot of shit go bad in my life this year, I can emphasize with someone who might have some problems going on. That being said, I feel that we do need an experienced administrator who can perform his duties correctly, and if Ajax can't, I think he needs to step down. I feel that another chance should be given, but that if anything of this sort happens again, he should step down. *'Support' — Ajax deserves another chance. He has done many things and he was one of the few reasons I didn't chose to leave this site. *'Support' — While I haven't really spoken with Ajax all too much and can't say I know how he'll react, I feel that this may be a needed wake-up call. *'Strong Support' — He's one of the most interesting people I know. Plus Necros is the most exciting thing that happened to this site (during my time, anyhow). If anybody deserves a chance, it's him. - Angel54 17:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' — I feel as though Ajax deserves a chance to prove himself. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 18:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' — He's been civil, if not helpful to me, for this short period of time I've been here. Also, seeing as I cannot get to IRC, because I have a Mac, I cannot really pass judgement there. ::Actually you can get on the IRC with a mac, I have one. Just get either x-chat or get firefox plus chatzilla.--'H*bad (talk)' 19:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::User not eligible to vote; new user (entered May 2010).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Low Support' - Although he banned me from the IRC for no reason...and then subsequently said that he was busy and couldn't get to it(I have the IRC convo if you want)....I think we can give him ONE last chance. After that, as said above, poof! No admin powers, no op powers.--'H*bad (talk)' 19:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - A final chance to redeem himself. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Low Support' - One last chance, after this I give my full support for RfDA. Spartan 112 20:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' Ajax deseves one last chance before being removed. Though i have seen how evil he can be on irc.User:Echo 1125 :User not eligible to vote; new user (entered May 2010). *'Support': While I will say that no one should be above the civility rules and policies, I do, however, also think that, in spite of his character flaw, he has the potential to do a good job as an admin if he abides by the civility rules, agrees to take out the trash occasionally, and refrains from "IRC-ing under the influence". Comments General Discussion Here's the thing though; everyone is voting to give Ajax a second chance, but he was already given his second, third, fourth, and fifth chances. He's blown them all every single time. :\ -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 19:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I am unsure on rather to vote in this as I am not very active and I am unsure if it would be fair. S. S.D.D 23:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC)